


City of Snow

by Amirah_1



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adult theme, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mental Instability, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Situations, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a darker reality than the classic film we know, a dark figure walks the streets and back-alleys of New York, a cigarette on his lips, and blood on his hands. His name is Jack Frost...or, at least, it once was: a true fallen from grace angel, Jack has turned his back on the children and Guardians, dark revenge fueling his murderous desires.<br/>When an old flame returns to settle the score, Jack is forced to choose: fight and die on his own, or face up to his past, and beg the Guardians for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alleys

He walked through the street, taking a drag on his cig, hair hanging in his eyes again as a cold breeze whipped around the corners of the alleyway, for once not controlled by him., as rare as that was.

He ground the cig out under the heel of his boot, and sighed, loud music blaring in the distance as he walked down the alley's shadow depths.  
He walked on, the dark heels of his boots clicking on the cement, water dripping from a nearby vent in a steady pattern on an upturned trash can splashing them with tepid water as he passed, getting a fresh cig out of the pack in his front pocket: they were bad for him, but he still smoked. One foot in the grave, as they said.

The street was busy, people rushing around him... and through him, passing directly through his body like he was nothing more than a fine mist. Years of this had gotten him used to it, as adults with sex, drugs, work, and murder on their minds trapsed past the last vestige of their childhood like it was nothing., ignoring him completely. It was like they didn't even know the famed Jack Frost was among them, even as they went on about their nightly activities.

He was pissed tonight: Nothing was going right anymore. Out of anger, he angrily tripped a few as he passed, laughing as they fell on the slick ice.  
He liked to hear them moan in pain, as they hit arms and heads on the hard ice, the cool blue surface crackling as it spread across the surface of the sidewalk, six or seven people going down like nine pins. He chuckled to himself, thrusting a hand out to the side, his staff forming into being out of light frost.  
Jack took to the sky, riding his staff like a surfboard on a high wake, his coat flying out behind him to reveal his muscular chest, fine fuzz dusting around his pale nipples, the belly flat. He didn't used to have hair or muscles: He'd just assumed his actions were somehow speeding up his aging, against his supposed immortality. He didn't have body hair before... it was oddly satisfying to feel it, more so around his previously peach fuzzy genitals.

" Wooohaaaaa!" He yelled, doing crazy loop the loops above a small park, scattering birds and small animals as the tree's frosted over with dark ice, a few freezing to blackened stubs, withering, branches dropping to the ground.  
He did wild loops around the skyline of the city, the people below unaware of his presence, no one knowing he rode above them in the night sky, immortal (ish), young, and ready to take on the night, claim it as his own.  
He swung low to a duck pond, gliding across the water like a wraith, dark blood trailing through the water from a duck he'd crushed. He looked back over his shoulder, and smirked darkly, moving onto land.

He swung around the park , catching a lightpost to swing around in a wide circle, coming to a stop on top of a bench. A couple sat beneath him, kissing hungrily, moaning as their lips met. Jack groaned. "Get a room, you twits." He tapped the girl on the shoulder, watching her bare arm's soft skin ice over in frostbite, making her cringe, breaking the kiss a yell, as her boyfriend tried to wrap her arm in his jacket.  
Chuckling to himself, Jack Frost light another cig, and walked off, whistling a happy little tune as he danced through the pale circles of light thrown by the streetlights lining the park's gravel path, his shadow waxing and waning behind him in his wake.


	2. Quick End To A Little Roll In The Hay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of murder does little to lighten Jack's mood

Jack watched them with an amused face, two teenagers sprawled on a blanket in the park, moving together in the darkness quickly, the boy fumbling in his movements, the girl moaning so outrageously, it was obvious he was faking this for him.  
He closed his eyes, unbuckling his silver buckle to slid long fingers along his flat belly, following the thin line of soft hair into his pants, gasping softly as he touched what waited there.

" Baby...don't stop..." The girl moaned, as Jack quickly grew irritated, in more ways than one, his anger slowly rising in him as he sat up abruptly, re-doing his open pants.  
Jack looked at the couple, as the girl moaned loudly. "Baby...y..you're the best I've ever had..".  
" Like you'd notice any difference; you fake every move." Jack muttered, holding his hand out before him. Frost glowed at his fingertips, and his staff was summoned, ice crackling along the edges of his hands and the worn wood of the staff.

The couple had finished, and the boy was hastily tucking everything away. "It...was it good? Bad...it was bad, wasn't it?" She sat up, her eyes pitying. " No... baby... it was wonderful..." She stroked his thigh, smiling up at him.

He smiled back , then grunted as the back of Jack's staff smacked into his skull, knocking him out onto her as she struggled to get out from under his weight. "What the fuck!?" She screamed, pulling at him. "Get off me, you asshole!"  
Jack grinned, popping another cig in his mouth. Briefly, as his long fingers struck a match, he flickered into sight, and her eyes went wide as she spotted him.

He centered his hands over the staff's grip, and caused it to ice over, the wood turning a light blue. He smirked at her, centering his weight.  
"Who the Hell are you?!" The girl cried, struggling to get out from under the boys' dead weight.  
He looked at this with distaste, taking a deep drag. He blew a smoke circle into her face, gripping the staff backhand as he wound up for the strike, showing off with a one-handed grip. "Your worst nightmare."  
The strike ended everything quickly, red spraying into the night.  
He tossed his cig to the grass, and ground it out with the soul of his boot, walking on like nothing had happened, allowing himself to go invisible.

It took a lot of his strength, but he could become visible to anyone for brief periods, long enough for a quick kill to get the blood going in his long dead veins.  
He sighed, hands in his coat's deep pockets, the wind rushing past cold and ice tinged, the chill of winter on the horizon.  
He came to the park from last night, now empty, and, waving his staff, iced over the pond, killing the koi swimming around in it.  
Another power he'd recently discovered was a basic summoning for his staff: he used to clutch it to him like a damn security blanket, but he realized he could cause to vanish and reappear at will.

He used it now, taking to the sky like a wraith , darkening the moon as he did useless loop the loops around the skyline, his mood as cloudy as the dark sky above.

He couldn't think straight when he was like this: not even a kill had helped soothe his tumescent thoughts, swirling and crashing like a storm in his mind.  
He landed, and sat on his staff like he used to, watching the sun rise over the skyline of the city to start another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter has been redone from the original.  
> Side note, the version of Jack I'm using is very much like Angela Baker in Sleepaway Camp 2 and 3, for those who've seen those films, and is greatly inspired by her and her motives.


	3. Beast In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rescue (or simple murder excuse of a teen boy), Jack runs into an old familiar face in the park.

Night again, 1:30 am, E.S.T. He walked the alleys, humming to himself as he watched the filth of the city go about around him, making himself as light as possible.  
His voice was deeper, more that of a twenty year old than the high pitched whine of his old seventeen year old self. While still the same age in the natural sense, Jack's mind had aged, 304 years changing him into something different.  
After he'd turned his back on the Guardianship, the Moon utterly ignored him, going behind clouds whenever possible when he was out after dark. Mim didn't even want his light to touch Jack's dark soul.  
Didn't matter: he made his bed, time to sleep in it.  
A door banged open along one alley behind M.K's Place, the local cantina and teen hangout. A laughing teen guy with dark hair and perfect good looks came out, dragging a very drunk girl after him, beer foam still on the wispy hairs on his chin. She looked out of it, blinking stupidly in the harsh glare of the alley's lone light. 

" Let's fuck... I'm so horny, baby..." He said to her in what Jack assumed was a lame attempt at a seductive tone, yanking at her blouse. She cried out, reeling through the drunken stupor long enough to know something was wrong.  
he boy roughly grabbed her breast, licking the nipple, the girl slapping at his head in a feeble attempt to escape, motor skills dulled by one too many drinks.  
That was it.  
Jack took a deep drag on his cig, and stepped out from the shadows, walking towards the pair as the boy slipped his hand into the girls too short skirt.  
" Hey dickface: back off. " He said, speaking softly.  
The boy looked up, a stupid drunken grin on his face. " Shit, man: you can have seconds, just wait a few minutes..."  
Jack pitched his cig to the ground, grinding it out with his boot. " I said... back the fuck off."  
" Hey, fuck you, man: Just getting some action. Chill, bitch."  
Chill? Jack laughed, taking a spread legged stance. He made a fist, and his staff appeared in his hands in a rush of cold air, ice forming at the tip. A breeze made his coat flare open: he was pretty sure he looked badass, and he grinned to himself.  
As the boy began moving again towards the girl, Jack swung in a full circle, and slammed the staff's icy end into his back. It pierced, and dark blood ran free as Jack tugged it back out hard, taking a good chunk of skin with it.  
He made gurgling noises, blood hitting the girl's face as she fliched, pushing him off and tugging her blouse back together. He stilled, red puddling. Ice slowly spread across the skin of his neck.  
The girl looked at him, blonde dyed hair matted with blood, face streaked in red. " T...thank you."  
He popped a fresh cig out of the pack, lighting the match with his thumb. " Get going: cops'll be here soon."  
She took off, and Jack walked away, boots squelching in the boys blood.  
He looked down with distaste, then let loose a wild laugh. He vanished into the shadows, as the first sirens began to wail.

The sun set, the city quieting.  
He prefered the night: it hid the sins, the scars, the blood... it hid him from himself, as he walked the alleys and roads, always smoking. He wondered if it WAS bad... it made him cough at first, now he didn't care, so long as he had the comfort of the heat of the smoke.  
Why not: he was immortal, after all. He didn't exactly have to worry about cancer or anything.  
He hoped.  
The night beat was dead at this hour, the streets dark and silent, the weekend coming to a crawl as Sunday died its usual silent death, the dread of Monday on the horizon. A cold breeze was starting to blow, storm clouds blotting out the moon above, allowing Jack freedom from Mim's judging glow for the first time in months.  
He knew the Man in The Moon considered him a failure, but he also kept the occasional watch on him, often interrupting Jack's night meetings with filth and druggies by shining in his face and making his swings miss. Dumb old bastard.  
Jack ran a hand across his chin, feeling the few soft hairs that he'd been so proud of all those years ago, the first real sign he was becoming a man.  
" Like that shit matters now..." He muttered bitterly: time had made him into a man anyway, time and pain, loss, and bloodshed. Aged before his years, or something poetic like that.  
He walked alone, his thoughts dark, the night's cold air not helping.  
He was in the same old park from a few nights ago, the paths empty and deserted at this ungodly hour, taking to the sky without even using his staff, soaring low over the tree tops like some sort of bat, landing with a thud on the roof of the small gazebo in the park's center, watching the lightning flicker across the clouds.  
After a while he felt his mood lighten, as the flashes illuminated a figure walking along the paths below, a hood over its head.  
A murder always cheered him up.  
He swung to the ground, landing lightly on the grass, taking a running leap to land in front of the figure.  
" Hey kiddo..." He said with a smirk.  
The figure looked up, dark hair falling in its eyes.  
" J... Jack?"  
Jack stared. " Jesus Christ... Sophie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually a newly condensed version of the original story's chapter 3 and 4, with a few details removed and changed. The method of the boy's death has been changed to reflect my other edits to the story as well: previously, he exploded from the inside out by ice shards.

**Author's Note:**

> This started life last year, un edited, and...different. This version is the newly edited, newly polished, newly started version of my original creation, ready to face a new reading public after a year of wasting away on Fanfiction.net.  
> Please be aware this story is HIGHLY out of character: it does not follow the movie's canon ending, and does fiddle with the rules. Jack is growing up at an extendedly long pace due to acting adult, and is very angsty.  
> Please don't let that ruin your enjoyment of this story.  
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
